swordigofandomcom-20200213-history
Swordigo Bugs and glitches
In the game of Swordigo, there are several bugs and glitches that are present. NOTE: Not everyone may come across these. Jump glitches Triple jump This glitch can be performed anywhere in the game. While standing, walking or sprinting on solid ground, the jump button has to be tapped twice in very quick succession. That will make the Hero stutter in the air for a short amount of time. After that, a third jump can be performed at any desirable height while still being in the air. A video of this can be seen here. Wall jump This glitch can only be performed at certain walls. A video of this can be seen here. Wall clipping The Hero can clip into many walls by using a box and a Magic Bomb. One example of such a wall clip can be seen in this video at 1:05. However, there are other methods which can be applied in specific locations. These are listed below. Forgotten Keep wall glitch After a section with swinging axes in the Forgotten Keep, there is a trick to save a key where one can get across to the next room without unlocking the door. A minimum of two pots have to be utilised for this. A video of this can be seen here at 9:30. Western Guard Tower wall glitch In the Western Guard Tower (inside Florennum) there's a trick to save a key by running against a wall until you "clip" into it. A video of this can be seen here at 28:25. Wastelands bomb clip The most basic way to glitch through a wall. A video of this can be seen here. Chambers of The Flame statue wall glitch In the first dungeon inside the Chambers of the Flame there's a way to save a key by skipping the locked door. A video of this can be seen here. Elevator glitch In the Forgotten Keep, there´s a glitch which allows the Hero to reach the top of the map. A video of this can be seen here. Wheel glitch In the third section of the Evernight Forest, there´s a glitch which allows the Hero to reach the top of the map. A video of this can be seen here. Master of Chaos instakill In order to perform this glitch, the Hero has to stand in the very right of the arena, facing left. The Master of Chaos will not be able reach the Hero in this spot with melee attacks. Attacking the final boss with either a Magic Bolt or a Dragon's Grasp when the Master of Chaos is close to the Hero and facing left can result into him doing a backwards jump towards the protagonist, instantly killing him. Sometimes the "Master of Order" achievement will not show up. A video of this can be seen here. Masters of Chaos double It is possible, albeit rare to have two Masters of Chaos fighting you in the final boss fight. One of the Masters of Chaos however, does not move. Category:Content